


Goo Goo Dolls

by mcprovostbarrellgrath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funko fanart, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcprovostbarrellgrath/pseuds/mcprovostbarrellgrath
Summary: Waverly and Nicole made the decision to finally move in together. Now Waverly finds herself organizing the closet space in Nicole's house. Due to an accident, Waverly makes an unexpected discovery, revealing something out of Nicole's past, that will shape the future of the whole team.





	Goo Goo Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made a piece of funko fanart and kind of felt the need to wrap it in a fanfiction. Even though this is probably rubbish, I hope the journey is worth it.

Waverly was so excited. The young Earp totally looked forward to moving in with the woman she loved. The small brunette tried to calm down, but thinking about Nicole did not help at all.  
Waverly was currently at the homestead, filling empty boxes with her clothes and other belongings. Depositing her clothes was easy and went fast. Packing up her more personal belongings, however, was a much slower process. Every time Waverly took hold of another object, her mind drifted to some old memory.  
In the end, it took Waverly an entire hour to put Mr Rabbit in the box beside her bed. Moving to her desk, Waverly immediately faced a picture of Nicole and her, causing a big smile to spread across her face. Being well aware of her feelings for the young officer, Waverly was quick to blame the redhead for her happiness.  
'Wow, this is it. I'm finally moving out. But not only that. I'm moving in with my one true love, Nicole,' Waverly said to herself after closing the last box and sealing it with tape.  
Only just the day before, Nicole and Waverly made the decision to take this step in their realationship.

* * *

  
_N: "Move in with me"_  
_W: "Excuse me?"_  
_N: "I...I mean Waves, this house stopped being 'just mine' a while ago. And besides, you spend most of the time here instead of the homestead anyway. Some of your stuff is already here as well and... and Waves I love you. I love you with all my heart and I would really enjoy to have you around more permanently if... I mean if that is what you want as well. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready to do. It's just..."_

_'Waverly silenced the officer with a quick and gentle kiss.'_

_W: "Of cause, I would love to move in with you."_  
_N: " You...you do?"_  
_W: "Of cause silly, I love you with every fibre of my body as well, having you near me... it feels like you're keeping me alive, Nicole. I am so grateful to have met you, so yes, I would love to be around you more permanently._  
_N: " Oh my god, this is great. What... what about tomorrow. You go by the homestead and pack your things. I can pick you up and we can sort everything out then...and...oh my. This is to fast. Am I going to far to fast? Maybe this is a stupid idea and we should not do this. We don't have to..."_

_'Nicole's rambling stopped the moment Waverly took both of her hands in hers, brushing softly with her thumbs over Nicoles's hands, getting her attention.'_

_W: "It's okay baby. I want this too and I think that this is a great idea. I mean, I am finally moving in with my soulmate."_

_'Hearing Waverly saying that she thinks that they are soulmates, made Nicole smile in agreement, feeling very much the same.'_

* * *

  
After carrying the last box outside, Waverly took out her phone to send a quick text to Nicole, letting her know that she finished packing up her stuff.  
Then, only a moment later Waverly received a text from Nicole, informing her that she was still stuck at work, therefore not being able to pick her up anytime soon.  
Even though they planned on doing this together, and Waverly was a planer,  
she decided to drive to Nicole's ... Nicole and hers, by herself. So after sending Nicole a brief text,letting the ginger know that she would drive herself, Waverly made her way to her new home.

* * *

  
Immediatly after opening the door and entering the house, Waverly was greeted by a ginger ball of fur, rubbing itself against Waverly's leg.

"Hey, Calamity Jane, I missed you too," Waverly said while crouching down to pet the cat to her feet.

About an hour later, Waverly finished getting all her boxes inside the house. After the young Earp placed the last box in the bedroom, she took a moment to look around and figure out her next move.  
Even though Nicole and her planned doing this together, she thought that getting an overview of the whole situation would not cause any harm.  
So the brunette decided to start with her clothes, therefore approaching the built-in closet.  
Waverly has opened this closet many times before. However, this time seemed different. She was not simply looking for a shirt of Nicole's she could swiftly throw over provisionally. This time she really looked at what was inside.  
The first thing Waverly noticed was that beautiful purple dress Nicole wore to the poker spectacular. Then there was the pink jacket, Nicole was wearing when she found out that Nicole kept the DNA test results from her, that proved she is not actually an Earp. And there also was Nicole's old uniform. The uniform she first met the officer in, and the one the ginger wore during their first kiss.  
Letting go of the old memories these clothes brought back, Waverly wanted to get a look at the top shelves.  
Trying to get a better view, Waverly tried to move a huge black case. However, being too small and standing insecurely on her tiptoes, the brunette accidentally fell. Unfortunately, Waverly caused the black case to join herself on her unwanted journey downwards. While she herself had a painless and quiet landing, the black box landed beside her with a loud thud.  
Waverly wanted to open the case, assuring herself that whatever was inside was still intact. Though she was not certain if she would invade a secret part of Nicole's privacy by opening the black leather box.  
For a short moment, she thought about just waiting and telling Nicole what happened, without opening the case beforehand.  
However, curiosity had the upper hand against her insecurity, so she gently picked up the case, still sitting on the floor and placed it on her lap.

Waverly flipped open the case latches. Not wasting any time in guessing what might be inside, Waverly immediately opened the case.

Not expecting what she saw, at last, Waverly spent some time just silently looking at the case's content. After a while though, Waverly started to reach out with her right hand to touch the thing in front of her. However, before she could actually lay a finger on the object, the young Earp heard the front door opening.  
As if fearing getting her hand cut off (again), Waverly retrieved her hand. She quickly closed the case and stood up to go and face her girlfriend.  
At first, Waverly planned on greeting Nicole normally. Though instead of a welcome home hug and kiss, Waverly just went on with a raised voice, "I know that we wanted to do this together and I just wanted to get a little overview. I didn't mean to invade, but I wanted to make sure nothing was broken and... ."  
Felling herself being wrapped up in a tight hug, Waverly stopped her rambling.  
"Hello to you too, " Nicole said while holding Waverly tightly against her chest. Pulling a bit away she continued, "Now start again, but a little slower this time, okay?"  
So after taking a deep breath, Waverly tried to word her thoughts again, "Well, I wanted to get a little head start and decide to start with closet space. Then I accidentally pushed down the black case you had in there and it fell to the ground. I didn't want to invade in any way, but I wanted to make sure that nothing was broken, so I opped the case."  
"Oh baby, calm down. I don't mind, you have started already. And for that old thing, you found, I don't actually use that anymore," Nicole replied.  
"But why?", Waverly asked, sad and hopeful.  
"Why, what?", Nicole asked a little puzzled.  
"Why have you never told me that you could play the saxophone?" Waverly asked in a whisper.  
"Well, I...I mean. You know what? I actually don't know. But what are my chances of distracting you from the fact that I never told you, by playing you something right now?" Nicole asked hopefully.  
"If you make it a habit of playing for me, we might have a deal," Waverly said with a smile.  
So with that Nicole and Waverly headed to the bedroom. After getting her sax ready, Nicole just played the first song that came to her mind while thinking of Waverly, 'I Will Always Love You'.

* * *

  
Next day at Purgatory BBD office

"Guys, you won't guess what I found out about Nicole yesterday," Waverly said gleeful, entering their office.  
"What, does she have another secret wife?", Wynonna asked before biting into a sprinkled doughnut.  
"What? No. I found out that she can play the saxophone," Waverly replied.  
Now having everyone's attention Waverly continued, "So Wynonna with you we have a drummer and if I remember correctly, Jeremy can play the guitar. Anyone else that can contribute?"  
"Well, after all those years, I learned to play quite a few instruments, but the piano has always been my favourite," Rosita said right away.  
"In my case, I could play the bass," Dolls added.  
"Even though it has been some years since I last held a violin, I'm certain that I still know my way around," Doc replied.  
"Wait. does this mean every one of us can play an instrument, even Wynonna?", Jeremy said mockingly.  
"Hey, careful Chetri or you'll see and feel what else I can do with drumsticks," Wynonna said while giving Jeremy a death stare.  
"This is awesome. So guys, what do you say? What about we all meet at Shorty's tomorrow and make some noise. I'll even organize some instruments for us," Waverly asked hopefully directing everyone.

Surprisingly no one even tried to argue with the young Earp. Everyone was just voicing their excitement over the prospect of doing something fun for a change.  
So everyone went on with their day, but now looking forward to the day to come.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at Shorty's :

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time and constructive criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
